This invention relates to a switch bag type blood-gathering set to effect blood transfusion of stored blood and blood-gathering of fresh blood at the same time, an operating panel apparatus of the blood-gathering set and a blood-gathering method using the blood-gathering set.
Blood gathered in a plastic bag should be obligated to use within 21 days, but, actually, it has been used within 7 days or so in many cases.
When the gathered blood is stored for a long time, hemolysis or formation of microaggregates in blood proceeds. It is not preferred to use such a blood for transfusion and the gathered blood should desirably be employed for transfusion as soon as possible.
Also, an amount of blood gathered from a blood donor at one is limited to in the range of 400 ml to 500 ml. This is because if a large amount of blood is gathered from a blood donor at once, effects to a living body, such as anemia, decrease in blood component, etc..are serious in view of balance of body fluids.
Further, fresh blood of other person includes a risk of infection of syphilis, hepatis, etc. so that it has been conducted to establish a method in which self-blood is transfused.
Particularly, to the patient who can be conducted an expected operation in addition to articulatio coxae shelf rotatory born cutting operation, scoliosis operation and artificial articulatio coxae whole replacement operation, and who can be capable of gathering blood, it is preferred to employ a technique for predeposit of autologus blood in which autologus blood is gathered and reserved, and the the stored blood is transfused at the operation.
For this method, the technique for predeposit of autologus blood gathered before an operation such as the refrigerator storing method or the Leapfrog method (liquid state storing method) has heretofore been employed.
For example, an example of the Leapfrog method will be explained by referring to FIG. 29.
As the first time, one unit of a blood A is gathered in a blood storing bag 500a (see FIG. 29(a)), and at the second time, as shown in FIG. 29(b),
(1) one unit of a blood B is gathered from a patient into a blood storing bag 500b, PA1 (2) a blood A in the blood storing bag 500a is transfused to the patient, and PA1 (3) one unit of a blood C is again gathered from the patient into a blood storing bag 500c, PA1 (1) one unit of a blood D is gathered from the patient, PA1 (2) one unit of the blood B gathered at the second time is transfused to the patient, and PA1 (3) one unit of a blood E is gathered from the patient. PA1 (1) one unit of a blood F is gathered, PA1 (2) one unit of the blood C gathered at the second time is transfused to the patient, and PA1 (3) one unit of a blood G is gathered from the patient. PA1 (1) one unit of a blood H is gathered, PA1 (2) one unit of the blood D gathered at the third time is transfused to the patient, and PA1 (3) one unit of a blood I is gathered from the patient.
whereby the blood B or the blood C in excess of one unit from that of the fist time is gathered.
As the third time (see FIG. 20(c)),
At the fourth time (see FIG. 29(d)),
At the fifth time (see FIG. 29(e)),
Thus, one unit of the blood gathered at the previous time is returned and at the same time, two units of blood is gathered so that stored amounts of blood can be increased.
However, in the Leapfrog method, there are problems that (1) the stored amount of blood is limited, (2) oxygen transferability of the blood becomes low, and (3) blood-gathering term is limited, etc., and in the refregirator storing method, there are also problems in loss of blood ccell at thawing, or in costs for storing and thawing.